It was bound to end like that
by mroczna88
Summary: Ryuuken was always ruled by Quincy pride and locked in a cage of duty. But he was a man with a passion hidden deep inside, that he was trying to hide. Because he had feelings for someone he shouldn't. Ryuuken/Katagiri, with NO Ryuuken/Masaki, AU after chapter 530. One-shot (wow, Katagiri doesn't exist in Bleach characters O O)


This story was written after chapter 530, so it's slightly AU after that. Still, I prefer this version than what Kubo made - or rather, what fans made out of what Kubo made, if that's making any sense xD

It was written as a gift for auroralynne on tumblr and proofreaded by rumovercoke (haha! I found you on fanfiction net!).

**Fandom: **Bleach (which means DISCLAIMER)

**Pairing: **Ryuken/Katagiri, mentioned Isshin/Masaki

**Words: **3 855 (completed)

**Genre: **romance

**_A/N: _**_And I couldn't stop myself from making a little Ryuuken-Uryuu similarity at one scene xD_

...

He supposed it was bound to end like that. Always ruled by duty and Quincy pride—whatever that pride looked like—Ryuuken wasn't allowed to have any feelings for himself. He had to be perfect, had to do everything he could to look like he wasn't causing any trouble in order to make his parents—especially his mother, since father was almost always away—maybe not happy, but proud.

He never had something called a happy childhood.

Yes, his family was wealthy, but he was never given the freedom to use it in a way that he would like. It was already a miracle that they didn't protest when he decided to go to medical school, saying he's more than able to both carry his duty as Quincy and a student. His feelings and desires weren't ignored—they were crushed in the most subtle way so that he couldn't oppose.

Like his betrothal to Masaki. It was either be with the untrained girl, living on her own with a high reiatsu level, and let her die at the hands of the first stupid Hollow that would sniff her out… or agree to marry her. The choice was easy to make, especially since he had no feelings for anyone whatsoever. He had already resigned himself to this kind of life—to carrying his duty without any deeper emotions. Good thing Masaki was such a pleasant girl; he could only hope that he wouldn't start to hate her after they were married.

Never, even for a moment, had he thought it would be him who would be seeking a way out of this arranged marriage. But when he thought about it, it really was bound to happen. His feelings—repressed and crushed—just had to burst out at the most inconvenient of times.

He felt it the first moment he looked in those dark eyes and saw that kind smile. Something he'd never felt—a small tug at his heart, uneasiness in his stomach, and an overwhelming need to just... go and be somewhere else. At first, he decided it was just something akin to raging hormones, maybe a crush—even if it sounded awful. Ryuuken supposed no one would blame him. Katagiri was very pretty; maybe not strikingly beautiful but he found her pretty and pleasant to look at. And then there was her smile—cheerful, genuine and enchanting. He would like to add "loving" but that would probably be too much.

She was just nice. And that, too, was something he felt attracted to.

Katagiri was very sweet, all emotive and empathetic—yet with all of this she wasn't naïve. Sometimes, when they were alone, she showed sparkles of temperament and that combined with her understanding nature and natural, emotional intelligence found him more and more driven toward her.

He was more than horrified when he realized it had been almost three years since she was hired by his mother and that his inappropriate feelings wouldn't subside—worse yet, they grew stronger.

Lately, it was getting harder and harder for him to keep it contained—especially since he'd seen Katagiri in town just few days ago. She'd had a night off and he was out with a few of his colleagues from medical school. Somehow they found themselves in the same pub. She looked different and he couldn't tear his gaze off of her. Firstly, she was laughing out loud and he felt stupidly jealous of her friends… because he realized she was controlling herself even in front of him, never enjoying herself like that. And then there was the way she looked—with her hair down, in a long skirt... She was stunning and the moment their eyes met—hers wide with shock, his narrow with anger—Ryuuken felt as if he was stabbed. His breath caught, his pulse quickened, and his eyes never averted—it felt like it was only them, no one else.

And then she smiled and he knew there was no hope for him.

Maybe that's why the very next day he tried to talk to her about his marriage to Masaki—he really meant what he was saying, that Masaki would be unhappy with him. And he liked her well enough to want her happy. He even felt that he had a small chance... but he was probably mistaken. It seemed like Katagiri thought it was best for him to marry Masaki and learn how to love her. He already knew it was something he couldn't do.

This is why he was now brooding instead of studying. Other than medical healing, his parents insisted he should learn how to use his reiatsu for healing souls, but somehow he didn't have heart for it at this moment. Maybe it was because he felt strong reiatsu—Shinigami's—outside, clashing with Hollow's or maybe his own cage never felt so small. He flinched when there was knock at the door.

"Young master, Mistress sent me with a tea. May I come in?"

He hated it. That she acted like a maid around him. With a sigh he moved to the door and opened it. First, he noticed that her hair was a little out of place and, only after a moment, he saw red handprint on her cheek.

"What happened?"

His voice was calm, but there was anger rising from his chest, spreading to his head and fists. It had also happened to other maids in the past but this was the very first time he was feeling such rage.

"It's nothing, sir. Please, let me in. The tea will get cold."

She smiled as if nothing had happened. Like his mother didn't vent her fear, hate, and bitterness on her. Briefly he wondered what kind of excuse she made this time—last time it was _"because she was sneaking Masaki-san cookies I forbid her to eat and I certainly can't punish HER._"

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"Thank you, but no. It's really nothing." She set the cup down, poured tea, and only then looked at him with gentle eyes. "Your mother is very worried about the reiatsu fluctuation she feels outside, sir. It's far from the place where Master should be but I can understand her."

Ryuuken frowned and looked at the bruise. His mother had a heavy hand, he knew it from experience.

"That doesn't excuse what she's doing, both to you and Masaki." Sometimes he felt that psychological torment was far worse for the young girl than it would be with physical abuse.

Katagiri's smile faltered and she started adding sugar to his tea. She knew he liked to do it himself, so why...

"Masaki-sama is a very strong woman, young master. You shouldn't underestimate her. She's dealing with Mistress in her own unique way. And that's something you should appreciate and learn from her, if I may say so."

"And how is she dealing with it?"

"By hearing Mistress out, agreeing with everything she says, letting herself being shouted at and then smiling like it was nothing and forgetting about it in no time." For a moment she was silent and looked at Ryuuken with sad eyes. "She may surprise you some day, sir."

He almost said it doesn't concern him but that would be lie. And maybe that's why he deliberately moved towards Katagiri and touched her abused cheek, stroking it lightly. It was the first time they were so close and he marveled at the softness of her skin. Her eyes got bigger and she blushed prettily, while staring back at him—not moving, not speaking. There was something rising in his chest, painful and heavy, but also nagging him to lean closer...

And suddenly he felt her breath on his face, and his head was much lower than usual, and her black eyes were actually navy blue with dark spots, and she smelled so fresh, and his head was light, and he leaned in more, her eyes closed, but he was barely seeing this, since his own eyelids were dropping and...

And there was such a loud crash that he jumped and whirled around, bow appearing in his hands and by sheer force of will he stopped himself from shooting. With fear he realized that he almost shot Masaki, who was staring at him with uncertainty, her hair and clothes soaked and covered with the glass from the window.

"I need your help, Ryuu-chan" she said and looked down. Only then he saw that she wasn't alone.

A large man, dressed in white and black, was lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

"Not only a Shinigami, but a captain," Ryuuken said calmly and walked to the man. Masaki touched his shoulder.

"He was attacked by a very strong Hollow and lost consciousness mid-jump. I healed as much as I could, but this is a little beyond my abilities." She looked straight into his eyes with a fire Ryuuken never saw before. "Please, help him. He'll bleed out."

"I won't kill him if that's what you're afraid of," he said flatly, delicately taking her hand from his shoulder.

Shinigami's injuries were pretty substantial but nothing that couldn't be helped. Ryuuken turned the man on his back and looked at the worst injury around his heart. That would be nasty to heal. He looked up, straight at the black-haired woman. "Find sheets we can use as bandages and bring hot water. In my father's office there is wooden box with red strings. Bring it but don't open it. Do it as subtly as you can. We can't let my mother know about this."

"Of course. I'll be back shortly."

When Katagiri disappeared, he looked at Masaki.

"Prepare the table. Take everything down and take one of the blankets, the thickest one. The one that would absorb the most blood."

"What will you do?" she whispered, doing as he asked while looking concernedly at the man.

"I'll try to use reiatsu manipulation to... sew his spirit or something like that."

"Something like that?"

"I've never done this before. Only read about it in old German books that are in the dusty section of the library. My father has instruments that I can use." Without much care he scooped up the heavy man and threw him on the table. Well, that guy certainly didn't weigh just a little, he thought looking at his own clothes, that were now almost red. "I'll take care of the two worst wounds and then he'll need to heal naturally. But not in here. We have about two hours before my mother sniffs him out."

"At least four, sir." Katagiri was back and she put the box and sheets at the side and then started tearing sheets. "I gave Mistress a tea with calming drought, so you don't have to hurry." At his shocked gaze she smiled apologetically. "I often do this when she's in her worst state of anxiety. She knows about it, so you don't have to worry."

"Is she... addicted?"

"I wouldn't say so. It only happens from time to time."

He nodded. Even if that was a problem, it wasn't something to worry about right now. Without second thought he opened the Shinigami's robes and frowned upon seeing a large hole. Had the Hollow tried to make a hole in this man's body? That would be... strange. And what kind of Hollow would be able to hurt a captain with such a power? The man was beaten but his reiatsu was powerful and Ryuuken seriously doubted he could take this particular Shinigami down if necessary. Which was making him wonder if he was currently doing the right thing.

"Young master?"

He looked at Katagiri who was holding the box with red strings and when he saw her reassuring smile, the corners of his mouth moved upwards. With new energy he opened the box and took out instruments that were inside.

"Hold him down, I'll need to wake him up. He needs to take down his protective barriers."

He actually didn't believe that two women would be able to hold such a big man down but he hoped that after seeing them the Shinigami would be less prone to attack. In case he was mistaken he prepared to use his bow as fast as he could.

He took a long needle from the box and inhaled deeply. He had to stick it between the third and fourth rib, perfectly between them, just to touch the vein that was going there—if he wasn't mistaken it should be no deeper than twenty six millimeters. But if he was mistaken, then he'd kill the man. Steeling himself, Ryuuken pushed the needle in, his heart pounding when he pushed a small sparkle of reiatsu to the needle.

The man's eyes snapped open and his hand darted out to Katagiri's throat but Ryuuken already had the tip of his arrow pointed at the Shinigami's Adam's apple.

"Don't. Move." Ryuuken didn't even know his voice could be that cold and menacing.

"We want to help you. You got hurt. Remember?" Masaki was smiling at the prone man.

Only when he looked at her did he calm down.

"Masaki, a Quincy, I remember." He rasped out and then coughed, touching his wound. "Shit, that hurts."

"You need to take down your reiatsu barrier. We'll patch you up."

"I would feel better if pretty boy would stop pressing that shiny thing at my chin."

"That would only be after you take your hand from Katagiri's throat," he sneered.

The Shinigami looked up, surprised—like he didn't know where his hand was. And then... he smiled and stroked Katagiri's neck.

"Well, seems I knew who to grab. Aren't you lovely?" When Ryuuken's arrow pressed into his flesh, letting blood, he hissed, and immediately took his hand down. "Easy, buddy. I'm no threat now."

"Good that you realize your position. Katagiri, we'll need more hot water and clothes to change. Same goes for that Shinigami."

"It's Shiba Isshin, if you must address me in some way."

Somehow that guy was pissing him off. When Katagiri disappeared Ryuuken leaned in and the bow appeared in his hand once again.

"I'll say this only once, Shiba. You touch Katagiri once more and you'll wake up without those grabby hands of yours."

Isshin's slightly unfocused eyes looked at him with interest and then he smiled.

"Are you by any chance some Kurotsuchi relative? Not the same face but..."

"Take down the barriers. You'll talk to me later, if ever."

"Touchy kid. Okay, done. Now what?"

"Now you go to sleep."

"Hands intact?"

He didn't answer, only sedated the man with a spell. When Shiba stopped moving, Ryuuken took out the other instruments he needed and started prepping everything, at the same time aware of Masaki's gaze.

"What is it?"

She smiled and looked down at the Shinigami.

"Just wondering."

"About?"

"Why did you agree to the marriage if you like her?"

"I do not like her," he said coldly. This was easier than he thought. But with every word Masaki was making him slowly loose that cool.

"It's nothing wrong, you know, Ryuu-chan?" Stop talking. "I like her, too, she's very nice and I think you would be better off with her." Shut up. "I'm sure Auntie will understand after some time." SHUT UP. "And I'm pretty sure Katagiri likes you just as much and..."

"You have no idea what you're talking about so shut your trap," he hissed out and then, when he saw the shock on her face, immediately regretted saying this. "No... Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. I know I'm talking too much." She laughed, but he knew it was fake. "I just want you to be happy, Ryuu-chan. To do what you want to do. To be with who you want to be with. And I doubt it's me."

"This is not the time and place to talk about this."

"No, you're right. It's not." Then she smiled and poked Shiba's cheek. "He's kinda cute, huh?"

He grimaced—the man was anything but cute—and without further pause started operating.

It was easier than he thought and he was so taken with his task that he was completely oblivious to everything that happened around him. He wasn't even aware of the fact that both Masaki and Katagiri had changed their blood-stained clothes or that they were going out to see in what state his mother was in. Or that Masaki said something to Katagiri and the older woman had turned almost scarlet and started apologizing, just to look at the cheerfully smiling girl in shock.

Only when he finished—all sweaty, with bloody clothes, and quite tired—and turned around was he taken aback by the way Katagiri looked at him, like he was the most amazing thing on the planet. With sudden anxiety he looked to the side, awkwardly readjusted his glasses and used the warm and clean water to wash his hands. And only when he started to take his shirt off did he realize he would be half-naked. And then he'd need to take his pants off... Suddenly he looked around to see if there is a place where he could change. Oh god, how did she change her clothes? It would have been terribly awful of him to just turn around and ask for assistance and see... He felt his face getting hot and he used more water—this time cold—to calm himself. It was getting ridiculous.

"Young master..." He almost—almost, mind you—jumped when Katagiri's voice resounded right by him. "You should go to your room to change. I forgot that your trousers will also be stained by blood, I apologize."

"No, it's alright" he said with relief. "Did you throw out Masaki's and yours clothes?"

"Yes. And Mistress was asleep half an hour ago when I saw her."

"That's good. Make sure there's no blood in the room. And... is there a place where my mother won't be? We need to hide him until the worst of his wounds heal."

Katagiri smiled at that.

"We can hide him in my room. No one ever goes there."

"No chance in hell," he said before thinking and sighed, feeling even more tired. "Besides it's too far and I'm too tired to carry him. We can put him in mine or Masaki's room, they're both pretty close."

"But Mistress..."

"Won't come to my room if she thinks I'm there" he said bitterly, looking to the side. "Not alone."

He didn't know what face Katagiri made, what she would say or even what Masaki, who looked at him with clear confusion, would do because the door suddenly opened wide and his mother walked in—holding a huge bow in her hand.

"Mother!"

"Auntie!"

"A Shinigami!" hissed Ryuuken's mother and she lifted her bow, looking furious, and when she looked at Masaki, who was holding Shiba's hand, there was disgust and fury on her face. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?! I'm not that old and stupid! I can't believe you! We brought you here, raised up..."

"Mother, control yourself!" said Ryuuken, while looking at Shiba. The man was waking up. Of course, at the most inappropriate time.

"Be quiet, Ryuuken! I have no idea what's going in that head of yours to operate on a Shinigami, but this is the end!" Her bow disappeared, but she started walking to Masaki, obviously intent on hurting her. Ryuuken tried to move, but couldn't. She had used some spell to bind him and he was too tired to fight it off. "You'll no longer play a doctor and as for you, Masaki-san, I'm not only going to close you in the house, but also..."

"Mistress, that wasn't Masaki-sama's fault." Katagiri's voice was just as clear as always and when his mother stopped mid-step he tried to shake the spell off even more. "Shiba-san is my friend, from the times I was living alone. We met from time to time when he wasn't a captain, but not once since I was hired here. Earlier tonight, when I had gone to buy a tea you required, Madame, I met him and..."

"Get out." The steel in Ryuuken's mother voice could cut swords. "And take that filthy Shinigami out of here. On your own back. You have three minutes. After that time you both will be dead."

Katagiri paled but she hurried over to Shiba and helped him stand. He was still very weak and was hissing with every step between mumblings that certainly contained all sorts of "old hags" and "bitches" and only then Ryuuken realized Katagiri was walking out of his life. And that she probably didn't have a place to live since her home was here.

"As for you two! It's a disgrace to the Quincy honor and..." His mother was saying something about fast marriage, getting an heir, and then divorce after which Masaki will be kicked out and Ryuuken only snapped out of the shock when he heard Katagiri's name. "...was useful when I could control and manipulate that ridiculous crush of hers on you, Ryuuken, but that's too much! A Shinigami! A bloody murderer in our house! Wait until your father gets back! He may be lenient when it comes to Shinigami, but he won't... Ryuuken, do you hear me?!"

"No."

He said it clearly, looking at his mother, and for the first time seeing her for what she was—a an abusive control freak. Someone who cared about Quincies above all else, even her own husband, who was only a tool to her. Not to mention her own son who she tried to throw into a loveless marriage just for the sake of pure Quincy blood. Suddenly he found the power to break off the spell and without any hesitation began changing his shirt.

"I won't marry Masaki, mother. I will become a doctor." When his mother tried to scream something he continued talking in that cold voice he had used while threatening Shiba. "I'm not going to become a Quincy if it means everyone around me is going to be unhappy. No one is happy with being Quincy—not me, not Masaki, not dad, and not you, mother."

And just like that he walked out the door—ignoring his mother's screams and threats—went to his room, packed a few things, found all the money he had earned or saved, and wasn't even surprised when at the gate he met Masaki who was carrying her own bag.

"So, running away from home, Ryuu-chan?"

"It was necessary."

"Do you think it'll be hard to find a pretty maid who was walking funnily since no one can see Isshin?"

He shook his head and started walking while smiling. Despite feeling sad—he had just thrown away all he was raised for… despite feeling anxious—he didn't know how he'd live from now on… he felt free.

And the first thing he was going to do with his new found freedom was find Katagiri and kiss her.

...

**A/N: **Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Ryuugiri needs more love ^.^


End file.
